


Tailor made

by tinkeringhiccup



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tailor/nerd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkeringhiccup/pseuds/tinkeringhiccup
Summary: Jack works as a local tailor apprentice while Hiccup works in a nerd/comic book store. Jack can’t seem to understand why people would spend their well-earned cash on comics, cartoons and toys. Hiccup while having nothing against a suit has been wearing the same comfortable jeans and ragged shirt combo style since high school. it is only by chance that the two of them meet, or maybe it was luck.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Another day another dime.’ thought Jack as he made his daily pilgrimage to work. The brisk morning air forced a chill right through him, tomorrow he was wearing his favourite winter coat that was for sure.

He loved this time of year. The frost was just setting in and snow would soon be on the way. Jack continued to walk to work admiring the patterns that the night’s frost had created. It wasn't long before he arrived outside his work, S. Mansnoozie tailors and outfitters. Known as one of the best tailors in the country Mansnoozie had clients arriving from over. There were the same old faces and then the odd random customer, but for Jack that didn't matter he had been trying to become a tailor for years and when the opportunity came along to work for ‘Sandy' as Jack called him, he couldn't say no. There was the bonus that he was given a few suits for himself and Jack could never say no to a suit. In Jack's mind a person should have at least one suit and try to look their best if they can. Not that he hated casualwear, it was more of a preference for formal clothing.

Jack used his keys to open the store feeling a warmth flow over him. The stores décor was a little dated, the walls paneled in oak with a green and burgundy checkered carpet. The walls housed various racks of suit jackets, waistcoats and trousers. In the center there was a table that held a series of draws filled with accessories. As Jack walked to the back of the store past the cash register, he came across a note with his name written on it.

Jack opened the letter to see it was from Sandy.

_‘Good morning Jackson._

_I will be out of the store until 1pm, visiting a colleague from the tailor’s guild. There are no appointments for the morning, so it should be fairly quiet. You know the normal routine for opening the shop._

_I will see you in the afternoon._

_Sanderson Mansnoozie.'_

Jack shrugged as he finished reading the letter. It wasn't the first time Sandy had left for a meeting. In fact it wasn't the longest he was left in the shop alone, Sandy had once left Jack for a whole weekend. Jack continued with setting up the store. Getting the more valuable items from the safe, checking the display models and giving the store it's morning clean.

As the morning rolled on Jack watched the world go by there had been no customers and Jack was starting to feel the boredom set in. Looking out on the street he saw the regular hustle of a Thursday morning on the high street. The store that always caught Jack's eye was on the opposite side of the street. A local ‘nerd store’ as Jack put it. The store was surprisingly busy and almost every customer left with a comic book or something. Jack could never understand why people would buy any of that stuff. He had on occasion walked past and looked at some of the merchandise in the window, or more accurately the price tag. Some of it was as expensive as his own suits and yet they would rather spend it on a toy or cartoon. Jack knew it was all to do with what a person likes but to him it was still a waste of money.

Just then Jack saw as a person leave the store and run across the road towards Jack. As the man entered the store, he had a quick gaze around before he saw Jack by the counter.

‘Hey, don’t suppose you could do me a favour?’ said the mystery man ‘I’ve had a customer offer me a $50 note saying it is all he has when he is buying a single comic.’

‘Yeah I can change it over.’ Jack gave a slight sigh as he took the cash and exchanged it. ‘I hope that it isn’t the norm for your clientele to pay like that?’

‘Nah they tend to bring what they need, although I wouldn’t think small notes would be much of a problem in here. your suits probably aren’t as cheap as my comics.’ the man chuckled

‘Well I’ve seen some of your window stock and I was surprised to see they were indeed the same price as some of our suits.’ Jack replied, ‘Really would not have thought they were that valuable. Then again I don’t really like that sort of thing, but each to their own I guess.’

‘It is an acquired taste, I guess. Only the really good stuff is worth that much though. It is a nightmare to get a hold of, but I have my ways.’ he said with a hint of smugness that Jack found a little funny giving a subtle laugh before handing over the change.

As the other man took the cash Jack had a quick look at him, he was taller than Jack by a few inches. Jack started taking notice of his eyes, which had the same colour of emeralds, his hair although unkept with a few braids was actually kind of cute in fact the man was cute all round to be honest. Not that Jack was into him, he wasn’t really his type, he tended to go for those who were more ‘hot damn’ than cute, men who looked like they could crush you with a hug but instead will just cuddle you. However, there was no harm in liking a cute guy who walks in your shop every now and then. It was then he noticed that the man was talking to him.

‘Oh, sorry I was miles away, been that sort of morning my mind tends to wander when it is quiet.’ Jack apologised

‘I was just saying thank you.’ The man smiled, why did his smile have to be cute as well ‘Hope the rest of your day is busier, Mr?’

‘Jackson although most call me Jack.’ he replied smiling back most people wouldn’t ask his name the name of the suit mattered more these days it seemed.

‘Well “Jackson although most call me Jack” I’m Hamish most folk call me Hiccup though, silly name I know.’ Hiccup said as he turned around ‘Thanks for the change.’

As Hiccup left the shop Jack took a second to watch the man return to the store. There was something about him that lingered on Jack’s mind he couldn’t quite pin it down but knew that the thoughts would pass by the end of the day.

As the afternoon arrived, Jack had finally got a client in the store, one of the regulars who required a new jacket after his dog had found it to be good chew toy. Jack was halfway through taking the client’s measurements as Sandy walked in the door. Sandy was short in stature, so short in fact that he only just managed to see over the counter without the aid of a box or struggle to take measurements from clients without a step ladder. However, what he lacked in height he made up for with his sunny disposition always carrying a smile on his face.

‘Good afternoon Mr. Mansnoozie’ Jack said as Sandy took of his hat leaving it with his cane at the door. ‘Just taking Mr. Brown’s measurements for a new jacket I’ll have them for you soon.’

Sandy a man of little words simply nodded as he continued to inspect the shop. Before making his way to a small corner of the room where Jack had laid out the fabric needed for the jacket, which Sandy started to inspect.

‘That is the last one now.’ Jack said as he stepped back from Mr. Brown collecting his jacket for him of the coat stand. ‘We should have the new jacket ready for you to collect in... three days.’ Jack continued as he looked over to see Sandy showing three fingers to him.

‘Thank you. I will see you in three days then.’ Mr. Brown said as he took his jacket from Jack before heading out of the door.

After leaving the store Jack walked up to Sandy before giving him a brief on the morning, although there was not much to report. Sandy gave an odd look when Jack mentioned the exchange of cash, not that it was a problem more just how odd it was for someone to give such a large note for something that cheap. Jack decided that he would go on his lunch break now that Sandy had returned. He decided it was still too cold to enjoy his usual lunch in the park so ate in the office in the back of the shop. It was just like any break, until Jack’s sister Emily, decided to call him to remind him that his nephew Jamie had his birthday that weekend. A birthday that Jack had not prepared for.

‘He is having a party at 12 on Saturday you can bring your present for then.’ Emily said

‘I will, I already have his gift ready.’ Jack lied ‘He’ll love it.’

‘We’ll see he is on a huge superhero thing right now. Emily laughed down the phone as if she knew Jack had nothing.

‘Well I better get back to work. I’ll see you and Jamie on Saturday. See you soon shorty.’ Teased Jack

‘Alright, you rainbow flake.’ Emily replied before hanging up.

Jack finished off his lunch thinking of where he could get something for Jamie before his birthday. The thought of ordering something online came to his mind before he realized he only had two days and if anything happened it would mean him not being able to give something to his nephew. It was then Jack thought of the shop across the road. They must have something with superheroes, would be a strange nerd shop if they didn’t. He would go on his break tomorrow and see if he could find anything although he would prefer to go incognito, he didn’t want anyone to think anything strange of him.

The rest of the day went as normal a few clients came and gone Sandy and Jack worked on various items all the while Jack thought about what to get Jamie which always brought him back to Hiccup and then onto how he still thought he was cute. Hiccup might not even be interested in guys and yet he still couldn’t get him out of his head. This was the trend for the rest of the day.

That evening Jack sat in his apartment eating a ready-made meal. While he wished it was a nice home cooked meal something he hadn’t eaten for a while, his skill in the kitchen was lackluster at best and since his last boyfriend he hadn’t had time nor a need to cook properly yet he did miss it. As the evening turned to night and he had nothing else to do, Jack decided an early night was best.

\---

Hiccup walked to work struggling to stay awake. Once again, he had stayed awake too late knowing he had to start early as today he was getting his weekly delivery. The cold was far too much for him. It was on a day like this he wished he was at home curled up in bed with his cat and someone warm to cuddle. It had been too long since he had a date, even longer since he woke up and was able to hold someone close to him. His clothing didn’t help with the cold either. Hiccup was wearing his usual baggy jeans and flannel shirt combo with a pair of green docs, the only addition was a large winter coat with the hood pulled up. Hiccup did not care for winter, too cold, too dark and too depressing. As he took the last sips of his coffee Hiccup reached his shop, The Dragon’s Keep.

Hiccup had worked there since he was sixteen. Now twenty-one he was the manager after the owner decided to retire. It was a bit strange being in charge of the shop, he was even able to hire a couple of people to help out for a few days a week. As Hiccup entered the store, he began his normal routine for setting up the while listening to a random podcast. Today was ‘fresh day’ as Hiccup called it, the new editions were going to be dropped of as well as a few more pieces of merchandise. Hiccup knew that this was going to be a long and busy day with just himself in the shop.

As it came time to open Hiccup had everything ready to go. It wasn’t long before the regular customers came in for the new editions. Hiccup gave them the usual service with a smile, having a quick chat with them. As always, the morning went quickly, people came and went and it wasn’t long before Hiccup decided to grab some lunch. Well more like order lunch. Hiccup knew he could close while he went to get something, but he had always preferred to work through his lunch. Hiccup made a quick call to the sub shop around the corner, the staff knew Hiccup well and as soon as they heard his voice they were already preparing his order, gaining a chuckle from the hungry nerd.

Hiccup knew the rest of the afternoon would be quiet if this Friday were like any other, at least until the schools ended for the weekend when he would get in a few more familiar faces. It may be the same day after day, but Hiccup preferred the fact he could tell how the day would go. He didn’t mind any changes if they didn’t make his day worse. Today was like any other day, well that’s what Hiccup thought until the door opened to reveal what would turn out to be a curveball to his day.

This particular curveball was an unexpected customer who walked in looking like he had just entered the wrong dimension. The man was wearing a blue hoody with the hood up, brown trousers and a pair of sunglasses, odd for winter but not the strangest thing he had seen. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn’t place him. Could have been from the last time he actually went out to a bar, which went terribly. Or maybe from a con or a Q&A session. Whoever he was he looked lost.

‘Welcome to the Dragon’s Keep, home of the weird and wonderful.’ Hiccup said as he jumped up to help

‘Oh, hey I’m just looking for something for my nephew. It’s his birthday tomorrow and I kinda forgot. said the customer as he ruffled his hood which let a few strands of white hair fall to his forehead. Another clue thought Hiccup. the hair was like snow. Was it natural or dye?

‘Well I’ll see what we can do.’ Hiccup started as he took a quick glance round the shop ‘Is there anything that you think he would like.’

The customer started to take a little look around before seeing a selection of figurines in the back of the store. As he saw them, a small smile formed on his face. Since the majority of his face was hidden by the sunglasses he wore, all Hiccup could do was concentrate on the small smile that had formed. That and the jawline which was soft and yet defined, but Hiccup needed to concentrate on the customer first right?

‘He has been on a superhero kick lately so maybe an action figure or something like that. He is gonna be 10 so something he can still play with a bit would be good.’ The customer said as he walked up to the action figures. His walk had changed slightly when he first came in, he had a straight back and walked almost like a sort of march but now there was an excited bounce to it like a child in a toy store. Hiccup found it to be rather adorable.

‘Yeah sure there are plenty of those. Is there any hero that your nephew really likes?’ asked Hiccup knowing that may open up more questions than it should have.

‘Not really. I remember a few weeks ago talking about that new Marvel film that came out. So, something from that would be good.’ the customer mentioned although with some worry as if he wasn’t sure he was saying the right thing.

‘I can see you want to get this right, so how about this one.’ Hiccup began as he pulled up a Captain America figure ‘The Cap is always popular especially with someone your nephews age.’

‘Well if he will like it, I can’t say no.’ The customer smiled. A smile which almost broke Hiccup.

‘This one comes with some extra accessories like the different shields and even the tesseract cube from the first film. I could do it for thirty-five dollars.’ Boy he really did need a date if a simple smile from a cute customer had him giving away goods for half price. I didn’t matter though, even if Hiccup could build the courage to ask this guy out, he may not swing that way.

Hiccup walked up to the till and processed the sale all the while trying not to think of the smile of the mystery shopper. ‘Thirty-five dollars if that will be all?’

‘Yeah that will be everything. I hope it won’t be too much trouble to give you this.’ said the shopper showing a fifty-dollar bill

As the man handed over the money Hiccup noticed his sleeve rolled up to reveal a wristband from the last local pride parade.

‘I don’t mean to pry but were you at the parade a few months back?’ Hiccup smiled

‘Oh yeah. It was my first one. How did you guess?’ the customer’s cheeks had started to go red

‘I didn’t mean to be rude I saw the wristband and well…’ Hiccup rolled up his sleeve ‘SNAP.’

The mystery shopper nodded with a chuckle as Hiccup gave him the action figure. ‘Hope you enjoyed it I have been a few times.’

‘Yeah, it was the best experience of my life.’ The man smiled ‘Can’t wait for next year I may see you there.’

‘You may.’ Hiccup blushed

As the man walked to the door Hiccup cursed himself for not at least asking if he could see the mystery shopper again. There was something about him. He may not be able to see his face, but his voice sounded so soft and his heart was kind. He was also intrigued to see if the man was as kind as he seemed and to see if he was as good looking in other areas.

_‘Come on Hiccup, ask him you fool what’s the worst that could happen’_ Hiccup had been saying this ever since he saw the wristband

‘Or i-i-if you want.’ Hiccup stuttered now that he wasn’t talking shop, he struggled to keep his cool ‘You could see me sooner if you would like. You could let me know if the gift was okay, say over a coffee.’

‘Well I may just do that I’ll be back this way on Monday’ The customer laughed ‘That was smooth though, I like it.’

‘ _Oh, wait that’s the worst that could happen I now have a date. Oh god I can’t do this.’_ Hiccup thought as he felt as embarrassed as when he fell flat on your ass ice skating. He felt as though he could curl up behind his desk and die. Why did he ask him out? Why did he not just leave it? Hiccup suddenly felt the dread of having to go on a date again. This is why he never asked anyone out, he wasn’t the type of person to take the lead in date matters he was far to introverted for that. Maybe the guy would forget

For the rest of the day and in fact the weekend all Hiccup thought was how he was going to go on a date with someone he barely knew based simply on a smile and wristband and if he could figure out a way to make the date a not a date. Then there was that jawline and the hair that although mostly hidden looked like snow. Hiccup could swear he knew this person was he really that blind he couldn’t tell who it was or was he just being hopeful.

\---

‘Another week another wage.’ Jack thought as he walked to work again. For him the weekend went as normal he relaxed at home, went to Jamie’s party which as a success and only spent some of his time thinking about the cute nerd from the shop across the road and that he may have agreed to go on a date with him. The problem with that is that he wasn’t being entirely honest with him. Jack had gone in disguise, although not a great one. He didn’t act like himself either. Maybe this guy would be annoyed at the fact that he was lied to even if it was only a small lie. Maybe it was better if he just didn’t meet him pretend it didn’t happen. No that wouldn’t work he should at least have this one coffee to thank him for ensuring he kept his rank as Jamie’s favourite Uncle.

Once again, the cold winds had kept up although this time Jack was better prepared with his best ice blue winter coat having the added benefit of it matching the suit he was wearing. As he neared the store, he started to wish that he had a hot chocolate to keep him warm. As much as he did like the winter, he wasn’t immune to the chill that is brought.

It was as Jack was thinking of the wind and the cold. That his senses started to tingle he could feel a heat blowing from behind and could smell coffee. As he turned there was a fresh cup of coffee outstretched to his face. On the other end was the nerd boy with his own cup and a cheeky grin.

‘I hope your nephew liked the gift’ He asked

‘He did, Hamish thank you.’ Jack replied

‘Call me Hiccup, Hamish makes you sound like my dad or something. I know I said you could say thanks over a coffee but I already went to get one and thought well you…you can have this one and maybe after work we could meet up and have a proper coffee I’m meeting some friends and you could come. If you want to that is.’ Hamish spoke with a rushed voice and looked so nervous as he asked his hands drumming on the cup as hen buried his head into it.

‘Sounds nice. We close before you, so I’ll wait at your store after if that is okay?’ the suggestion from Jack had seemed to calm the other man down although he only replied with a shy nod. Jack could see that he was also blushing, and it was very cute, maybe this nerd is his type ‘Well then it is settled. Any better get to work.’

‘Yeah I’ll come with.’ Hiccup said

‘When did you figure out that it was me?’ Jack asked, ‘You could have easily waited for me to come to you.’

‘Well that is a bit embarrassing. I only figured it out last night.’ Hiccup laughed ‘It was your hair and your smile, I thought I recognised them and then last night it sorta clicked.’

‘So, my disguise worked?’ Jack smiled

‘Yes, but I was distracted.’ Hiccup said blushing again ‘Anyway to work.’

The two walked together before going their separate ways once they reached their stores. Both spent the rest of the day wondering about how it would go later. Both had the same two thoughts. Thank god the date was not a date although it would be nice to spend more time with the other and that having this coffee would be better than a cold lonely walk home to have a meal for one before going to bed. Hiccup just hoped his friends behaved, those guys had been trying to set him up with someone for months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intrusive evening Hiccup wonders if it was better to have just asked Jack out on a proper date.

Hiccup walked into his flat, throwing himself onto his sofa and burying his face into the cushions. Today had felt like on of the worst in his life. The morning, in his mind, was an awkward mess. After finding out that Jack was his cute mystery shopper who he asked on a date, he chickened out and invited him to join him and his friends. The shop was empty all day, which meant he spent the entire day thinking about how bad this meet up that evening could go. His friends had been trying to set him up with everyone and anyone and when he turns up with a random guy then chaos would ensue. Why he chickened out he had no idea. It would have been easier to just go on an awkward date where his nervousness would take over, than the night that had just happened.

As Hiccup lay there his head kept brining back the memories of what had happened. The look on his friends faces as he arrived with a guy who looked like he was going on a fancy dinner date. The fact that every time one of them went to get a top up of coffee or go to the bathroom the entire group would begin to probe and question Hiccup or Jack about the other. the awkward questions and persistent hinting that the two of them should go and hang out at a bar together instead. Instead the two stayed until they had all decided to call it a night and head home.

 Hiccup and Jack walked the same way for a while as they lived in similar areas. It was they only part of the evening Hiccup liked. There was some awkwardness, mainly from Hiccup, as the two of them talked and joked about the way Hiccup’s friends were acting. Hiccup laughed halfheartedly as he understood why they were being so inquisitive he just wished it wasn’t so awkward for him, and if it felt like that for him how would it make Jack feel. The two walked for a while through the streets, the only source of light being the streetlamps the tow continuing their little chats Hiccup trying not to go full throttle on the nerd stuff although Jack did seem to be a little interested in what Hiccup was saying.

After splitting to go their separate ways Hiccup stated to feel guilty, he had just realized that apart from asking if Jack had a good time and the jokes about how his friends had been acting, he had spent the last thirty minutes talking without actually speaking to Jack. Asking about his interests if he wanted to hang out more. Realizing there was nothing he could do as he couldn’t contact him until tomorrow, not Having Jack’s number. He decided to send a text to the group to let them know he knew, and that Jack did as well. Letting them know how he had mentioned before that he would like it if they would stop butting into his personal life like that.

Hiccup put his phone away and continued to walk home. Nothing mattered to him at that point the cold, the rain nor the fact that he had taken several wrong turns on the walk home. All he could think about was how much of an awkward situation if must have been for Jack. He didn’t seem to mind but to Hiccup, Jack looked to be the type of person who would rather be quiet than make a fuss. All of this led to Hiccup lying face down on his sofa wishing he had just bit the bullet and asked Jack on a proper date.

It was then that he felt the familiar feeling of soft fur nudging gently at his head. Hiccup looked up to see his cat staring at him with his green eyes and soft round face.

‘Hello Toothless’ Hiccup said as he smiled

a simple meow was the reply as the cat licked its lips.

‘Yes, I’ll go get you some food’ Hiccup sat up and started to make his way to the kitchen as Toothless followed ‘And then we can play.’

Hiccup had found the black cat in a back alley as a kitten, starved and with its leg badly injured. After a whole night in a local veterinary surgery Toothless was much better although he had his rear left leg removed as the injury was too severe. After a few days of recovery Hiccup was allowed to take the cat home. At first, he was cautious however, since then Toothless had been a good friend and source of comfort for Hiccup. The cat bounced excitedly as Hiccup gave it a fresh bowl of food. As Hiccup watched on, he heard his phone chiming. It was then Hiccup remembered sending out a message to his friends and knew that by now at least one of them would have read it.

As Hiccup picked up his phone he sighed as he saw who had replied.

_Of course, it would be her first._ Hiccup thought as he saw the name Astrid as he started to read the message.

A: _Hey. Sorry if you thought we were being too much tonight. We were only teasing you and the new guy. After all he was cute don’t you think? I hope you aren’t annoyed with us I know it was a sucky thing to do but we can tell you like him._

Hiccup was annoyed he wished his friends were a little less invasive, but he was more annoyed that Astrid seemed to notice his crush. Was he really that bad at hiding it, and if they picked up on it what about Jack?

H: _It’s okay I know you guys don’t mean any harm by it, but you could have tried to remember that Jack was there as well. Think how awkward it must have been for him. You all pouncing on him like lions._

A: _We weren’t that bad, but you are right, sorry._

H: it is okay I just wish I had _He did seem to enjoy himself though, right?_

A: _I think so. He had a good laugh. Although you still haven’t answered my question you like him, don’t you?_

H: _That is neither here nor there._

A: _You do. Awww. Why don’t you ask him out?_

H: _I was going to, but I chickened out. I am going to do this on my own time. NO INTERFERING._

A: _Okay we won’t do anything. I will speak to you later hope you have a good night._

 

Hiccup put his phone down turning on his T.V. he wasn’t wanting to watch anything but needed something to fill the void of silence in the apartment. As Hiccup mindlessly watched the nineties action film that was on his mind went back to the thought of Jack and how it would have been to go on a date. It would have been nice to actually talk to him properly about things or to have a nice meal, maybe Hiccup could have cooked for him. He wanted to know what made Jack tick. What was he like when he wasn’t working or with others? Plus, he couldn’t deny that Jack looked good, in fact very good especially in his suits. They were fitted to him after all, and Hiccup wouldn’t mind seeing if the suit was not the only thing that was a perfect fit.

As Hiccup was lost in thought he felt his small companion come to his side. Hiccup turned to see the cat with his favourite toy dangling from its mouth. Hiccup simply chuckled as he took the toy and began to toss it about watching as Toothless watched and tried to pounce on the toy. Eventually Toothless became tired and simply curled up beside Hiccup.

At that moment Hiccup decided to cook something for his dinner. After all, Toothless had ate so he should too, and if he was going to ask Jack out it wouldn’t help to brush up on his cooking. There was not much in the kitchen however Hiccup was still able to create a decent carbonara with the remaining scraps. It had been a while since Hiccup had cooked anything other than a ready meal or ordered fast food. He enjoyed the art of cooking, there was a strange science to it. Ensuring that the ingredients are the perfect mix, the dish is left to cook and cool for the right amount of time. If all done right, then it can make a good night a great one. As Hiccup began to eat his phone chimed once again. Hiccup gave the phone a quick look to see which friend was replying to his text this time. It was an unknown number, but Hiccup decided to look at the message anyway. As he started to read the message he almost chocked on his dinner.

_Hey there it is Jack. Just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight, it has been ages since I had a night of having a chat with good coffee and good folk._

Hiccup had a small panic attack as he realized that Jack had Hiccup’s number, but Hiccup did not give Jack his number. He was going to have words with his friends about boundaries.

H: _Glad you had a good time. I’m sorry for my friends, they don’t always know when to stop._

J: _It’s alright. My friends are the same to be honest. Although you didn’t give me your number, did they do that?_

H: _Probably. I’m gonna talk to them. They always go too far._

J: _It is kinda funny. I was going to ask if I could get your number tomorrow._

H: _Well in that case why don’t we get lunch tomorrow. Say at one._

J: _Yeah, I guess I’ll see you then._

H: _Okay I’ll see you then._

Hiccup put the phone down and continued to eat his dinner trying to figure out what had just happened. He felt like he had bit the bullet and finally had a date with Jack, but when Jack said ‘Yeah, I guess’ it felt as though Jack wasn’t really wanting to go. Was it Hiccup, his friends or did Jack only see him as a new friend? Maybe it was too fast for him or maybe Jack was just tired, and he was only sending a message to say thanks before he forgot. Hiccup decided that he wouldn’t dwell on it and finished his dinner before going to bed. Well that was the plan. Hiccup was not going to have an easy night that was for sure.

\---

The next day had been unusually quiet for Jack. He must have cleaned the shop twice, just to pass the time. All morning he kept on talking quick glances over to Hiccup’s shop using the excuse that he was just trying to see if they were as quiet. The morning had been so slow that the lack of customers was even having an effect on Sandy, who was close to falling asleep. Jack kept thinking of the night before and the walk home. Hiccup looked so nervous to be with him, it was kinda cute to see him blush when he was talking about all his nerd stuff and noticed how excited he was getting. Even his friends were cool. Their ‘investigations’ were a little awkward, but it wasn’t the first time he had met someone with friends like that.  Maybe he and Hiccup could have a proper chat about it over lunch.

 

As lunch came along, Jack made his way over to Hiccup’s shop carrying his own lunch with him. As he arrived, he was met with the sight of a girl holding a paper bag. Jack gave a quick look to the girl and noticed that she was carrying a bag from the sub shop around the corner with the name Hamish written on it.

‘Is that for in here?’ Jack smiled ‘I’ll give it to him’

The woman smiled back ‘Only if you don’t mind paying for it, it’s $4.99?’

Jack reached into his pocket to pull out a five-dollar bill passing it over before getting the bag handed over to him. ‘Keep the penny.’

‘Thank you.’ The woman said as she turned away to leave.

Jack simply smiled to her before walking into Hiccup’s shop. As Jack entered, he walked over to the cash desk to see Hiccup with his head resting down. It looked as if he was asleep. Jacked walked up to him placing the lunches on the desk. Hiccup slowly started to raise his head, he really must have been asleep. As he came to face Jack, Hiccup took a small jump back, before realising who was in front of him. Jack smiled while laughing a little as Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

‘Well someone seems tired.’ Jack joked

‘Not my fault, I had a lot on my mind last night.’ Hiccup replied as he lay his head back down.

‘Well maybe this will help.’ Jack said as he opened the bag to pull out a footlong sub ‘What even is this?’

Hiccup rose quickly once he caught a smell the sub that Jack had placed by his head. Jack looked on as Hiccup took a bite which slowly brought a smile to his face.

‘This is the Mega Meat Sub. It is my cure all lunch food. Got a hangover, exhausted, full of the cold?’ This thing will bring you back to your normal self although it is also a heart attack in a sub so watch how many you have.’ Hiccup said as he continued to eat. ‘What about you what’s in the box.

‘Oh this. This is just some stuff from home. Left over soup from last night some stuff from my local bakery a banana, Oh and for a bit of fun a strawberry cupcake.’ Jack smiled ‘Anyway what was it that had you up all night?’

Hiccup looked up to have a mouth full of his lunch. As he swallowed Hiccup put down the sandwich and looked at Jack, worry starting to show on his face. ‘Well I was just thinking about last night and how my mates were just being so pushy on you and me. They always do it and it always ends up scaring people away I was kinda worried they would do that to you.’

Jack looked back with a smirk ‘Always do what?’

Hiccup blushed ‘You know. Try to set me up with someone.’ As Hiccup finished, he saw Jack’s mouth drop open.

‘That’s what they were doing?’ Jack begun ‘I just thought they were teasing us.’

‘They were doing both. They apologise by the way, they said they will stop doing it in the future.’ Hiccup said as he began fiddling with the pages of a comic.

‘The future?’ Jack asked

‘Oh yeah if I bring a friend along, they will hopefully not be as intrusive.’ Hiccup said with a smile

Jack looked back a little disappointed ‘I thought you meant if you invited me again.’

Hiccup stopped looking at his comic and back to Jack he could see the look on his face. Did Jack think he meant that Hiccup wouldn’t bring Jack along again. ‘No, I did it was just a general thought.’

‘Oh, right.’ Jack said smile returning. ‘Anyway, what are you reading maybe you could show me I’m not much of a comic reader but when in Rome right?’

‘Oh, I was just reading the latest Hellboy. I try to read as many of the latest stuff as possible, so I know what to recommend.’ Hiccup said flicking through the pages.

‘Is it something I’d like?’ Jack asked as he peeked over

‘Not sure it is about a half demon who lives on earth. It isn’t one of my favourites, but I like the art style and the writing is good.’ Hiccup started ‘I’ve been reading the new Darth Vader comics myself, that and My Hero Academia.’

‘I’ve never heard of the Hero one, but I know who Darth Vader is. Although I thought Star Wars was a film?’ Jack quizzed

‘It is a film.’ Hiccup laughed ‘But they have made comics that fill in the gaps.’

‘Do you have a copy?’ Jack said his smile returning once again. Hiccup couldn’t resist that smile.

‘Yeah let me go grab one.’ Hiccup said as he went to the back of the shop.

While Hiccup walked to the back, Jack watched the small spring in his step. Jack was glad that he was able to make Hiccup a bit happier. If last night was a lesson it taught Jack that Hiccup loved to talk about his passions so maybe Jack could make him happy by joining him, and Hiccup seemed to know his stuff and it may be possible he could find something Jack would like.

Hiccup arrived back at the desk placing a copy of the comic down before returning it to his own.

‘Give it a read I know you aren’t a comic reader, but they are a good way to pass a lunch hour.’ Hiccup smiled picking up his sub as he continued to read through his own.

Jack smiled back as he looked to the comic that was placed in front of him. He recognised the imposing image of Darth Vader and even he had to admit it looked kinda cool. The two of them read their comics while eating what remained of their lunch, every now and then Jack would ask Hiccup about the comic. Jack felt a little strange and stupid asking Hiccup about the comic he was reading and about others that were in the shop. He felt as though he could be talking about more important things, but he still felt the need to know more about the book in front of him. He kept reminding himself that Hiccup would probably feel the same if they were discussing fabrics or dressing standards. The two had a few laughs about the night before and talked about how each of their mornings had been quiet enough to be deemed torture. It did not feel too long before Jack looked to his watch to see that his lunch was almost over, which seemed to annoy Jack. He was annoyed for two reasons. The first was that he had to return to work and leave Hiccup all alone in the store. The second reason was that he hadn’t finished reading and by now his own curiosity had taken hold.

‘Hey Hiccup, I’m gonna have to head back soon. Jack said his smile disappearing ‘But could I take the comic I haven’t finished reading. I’ll pay for it.

Hiccup looked up to see what he could almost describe as puppy-dog eyes ‘It is my copy, as long as you don’t tear it or spill anything on it, you can borrow it. I have the whole collection so if you want to read the rest you can.’

‘Thanks.’ Jack said as he stood up. ‘This is the second time in as many weeks that I have left this shop with some of your merchandise. I wonder when you will return the favour.’

Hiccup looked to the man in front of him watching his smile form. It was a playful grin one that Hiccup couldn’t help but return. ‘Well then if you want to have a repeat of last time how about I ask you out again, although this time just us?’

Jack who had started to turn to the door stopped in his tracks, his smile once again had disappeared as his mouth had opened wide in surprise of the statement. ‘Wait, what was that?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Hiccup started smile turning downward. ‘I didn’t mean to be rude it is just I…I really liii, oh gods, why is this so difficult.’

Jack turned back looking at Hiccup, the shock now clear on his face. ‘Oh no, wait. It is no problem I’m just surprised I didn’t realize you actually liked me.’ Jack had started to blush.

‘I like you, a lot actually. When I asked you out, I was very serious but once I figured out who you were, I chickened out and invited my friends to make the date…not a date. I really don’t know why but I do really want to go on a date with you if you want to, that is.’ Hiccup said as he placed his head on the desk unable to stop the word vomit that was coming out.

Jack stood there for a moment looking down at the boy who was almost hiding from him. ‘Well I wouldn’t mind going on a date. As long as I can pick the venue this time.’

‘You really mean that.’ Hiccup said as he raised his head, he looked very embarrassed and Jack could swear there were tears in his eyes. ‘I feel so embarrassed. Why didn’t I just ask you out before when I wanted to.’

‘Well you did, just your follow through wasn’t that good.’ Jack smiled ‘I hope it is better next time?’

Hiccup simply nodded with a smile his cheeks glowing red.

‘Well, I better get back to work. I’ll text you tonight to set up the date.’ Jack said winking before he left the store.

As Jack left the Hiccups shop, he made his way back to his own with a very obvious skip in his step. Hiccup had actually asked him on a date. There was a new level of relief for the young tailor. He was finally given an answer to the question ‘Does the cute guy like me?’. As Jack returned to the store realising that he had just skipped across the street suddenly hoped that Hiccup hadn’t seen him. Then again Hiccup didn’t seem to be all to bothered if a guy skipped across the road. For Jack the rest of the day went as normal, with a slight spring in his step, something that Sandy noticed. That night Jack tried to think of something that would be a nice first date, his mind coming back to the same restaurant that he liked to frequent. It was quaint and the staff were always friendly. Plus, they had the best burgers in town. All he had to do was tell Hiccup were to go.

\---

For Hiccup the night was far more stressful. It wasn’t until he arrived home and had settled for the night that the reality had set in. He asked the hot suit man out on a date, and he said yes. As the thought set in Hiccup began to panic a little as questions ran through his mind. What if he embarrasses Jack? What if he makes a fool of himself? What if Jack never wants to see him again? as the thoughts continued Hiccup started to think of ways to either cancel of avoid the date before realising that would most likely end up in Jack never wanting to speak to him again. Slowly he began to panic, his breath becoming heavy and hi heart running a mile a minute. As Hiccup’s panic grew, he felt the presence of Toothless nuzzle up to him it was as if the small black fuzzball knew that Hiccup was having another attack. Hiccup began to play with the cat getting trying to calm himself receiving a series of comforting purrs in return.

‘Thanks bud, I needed that.’ Hiccup smiled. ‘I always do get worked up over the silly things, don’t I?’ 

Hiccup had suffered from small panic attacks before usually helped by either Toothless or a friend. he hadn’t had one for a while now, but the rush of emotion and he worry of going on his first date in months, and someone that his friends hadn’t chosen for him but someone he liked himself. As he continued to reset his mind, with the aid of Toothless, he started to wonder what Jack would have planned for him although hoped that the small attack he had just had would be the only one, but he may need to let Jack know one day so he doesn’t get too freaked out by it. As Hiccup finally slumped back and was relaxed, he received a text. Once again from the same unknown number as the night before, he really needed to save the number to his phone.

_Hey Hiccup. If you are still up for it meet me at the corner of Dover street and Williamson Avenue for about 7 on Friday. Let me know if you can’t make it and we can change days or something._

_-That sound perfect, look forward to it-_ was the reply

Hiccup spent the rest of his night relaxing and trying to forget the earlier blip in his otherwise perfect day. All he had to do know was make sure he was prepared for the date ahead.


End file.
